


Find Out

by lucky8r8kers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Find out, Original Character(s), Undertale Spoilers, original monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky8r8kers/pseuds/lucky8r8kers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new beginning; a new end.<br/>Will be updated regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Out

S o m e t h i n g is here  
FIND OUT  
F  
E  
E  
D  
I  
N  
G  
In  
Th e  
House  
…  
what do you two think?

I n t e r e s t I n g

W A r N the  
.  
.  
. .  
oh.  
............


End file.
